


puppies and mud puddles don't mix well

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, hyuk is a soft boi, jiho's fantastic style, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: after the rain, hyuk and doyou go out to play fetch. throw in an innocent woo jiho and some mud, and you've got the interesting way hyuk scored a date.(alternatively named 'i only love doyou')





	puppies and mud puddles don't mix well

**Author's Note:**

> do i want to populate the codean tag on ao3? yes, yes i do. maybe someday i would post things that are actually good, but until that day comes

hyoseob asked him a week ago if he could take care of doyou and because hyuk has a soft spot for animals, especially a tiny white and fluffy boy, he couldn’t say no. which is why he finds himself outside, after the rain has stopped, playing fetch with a not so white and fluffy boy (hyosoeb would freak out and punch him if he saw how his puppy looked). 

he’s not pissed though, he likes the after smell of the rain, likes how melancholic everything looks; how, if he thinks about it, the rain is just there to wash the bad things away, to help the world in having a new beginning. 

he looks around him, catching the dog as he runs and jumps on him (he is thankful to all the gods that he thought about wearing a raincoat). he laughs and pets the puppy, taking the ball back. doyou happily barks, and wriggles out of hyuk’s hold, ready to play again.

“ok, ok, i get it.” hyuk says when doyou doesn’t stop from barking. he throws the ball as far as he can, and the dog starts running, jumping in puddles and getting himself even dirtier. 

hyuk takes his phone, meaning to text his best friend that him and the puppy are both still alive when hears a yelp, followed by the sound of something falling. he looks up, only to see his (not really) dog standing on someone and waggling his tail excitedly. 

he rushes towards the two, and picks up doyou as soon as he is close enough to do so. “i’m so sorry, i don’t know what’s gotten into him.” he bows, accidentally making the pup bow as well. “please, let me pa-” he stands up, but is left flabbergasted, “shit, you can’t even tell he messed up your clothes… i mean-”

the man gasps, “this-” he points to his maroon ripped sweater, that’s covered by a red vest, and finally his (also very ripped and very loose) pair of washed jeans (hyuk doesn’t want to think about his bucket hat); sure, he might be somewhat attractive, but hyuk still can’t overlook his atrocious style. “this is an aesthetic!” 

“dude, if that’s an aesthetic then i’m straight! you look like a five year old that was left alone in his parents’ closet but then got hold of a pair of scissors. it’s bad, my dude.” he shakes his head, the outfit starting to give him a headache.

“well, pretty boy, we can’t all look like a four year old girl with our raincoat and rainboots.” the man keeps on arguing.

hyuk is ready to fight him, when doyou yelps and tries to get closer to the man to lick him. “no, doyou, don’t fraternize with the enemy!” 

the ‘enemy’ smiles and leans in to pet him. “you’re a good boy, doyou! you have excellent taste in men, dare i say!” he laughs when the dog starts nibbling on his fingers. “i’m jiho, by the way.” he directs this to hyuk.

“hyuk,” the man mumbles, “i don’t even get why he likes you so much…” 

“how about i take you on a date, without this little guy,” jiho keeps petting doyou, the puppy leaning into his touch, “and you tell me by the end of it what he likes about me. sounds good?” he asks, raising his eyebrow.

hyuk blushes, but gives him his phone, “if by the end i still don’t have an answer, can i fight you?” 

jiho laughs, putting his number in. he gives the phone back, “of course you can, pretty boy! it would be an honor to die by your hand!” 

“tell me you won’t dress like that.” jiho laughs again.

doyou barks in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my fluffy fluff. here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) and [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com). also i made a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon) account. you can send me prompts if you want


End file.
